Time and Tale
by vivianlee2020
Summary: A Woman suddenly finds herself transported to the land of Krynn, and quickly discovers that she may have been better off back home.
1. Chapter 2

Just Another Day

Attention: I do not own the rights to the Dragon Lance characters. Wish I did, but I don't. I do however own Lauren and other said characters of my own creation.

Lauren ran her hands through her strawberry blond hair as she drove down Tanker Avenue. The speedometer on her dashboard read 50mph. As she sped down the road, she soon became aware of the red and blue flashing lights trailing close behind her. She slowly pulled over to the side of the road and uttered a curse under her breath. A man in a dark blue uniform stepped out of the car and walked over to her side of the car. When he came to her window, she quickly rolled it down and waited for him to speak.

"You have any idea how fast you were going ma'am?" he asked in a stern and unamused voice.

"No officer" she replied weakly. "Was I speeding?"

The officer's lips twitched, "No. You were just going 50 mph in a 20 mph zone is all." He slowly withdrew a pad and a pen from his front shirt pocket and began to scribble something down on the pad. He then tore the piece of paper off the pad and handed it to Lauren. "Next time maybe you'll pay a little more attention while you're driving."

Lauren took the ticket from the officer. "Yes sir." The officer nodded to her then calmly walked back to his car, opened the door, and drove away. "Damn it" Lauren cursed beneath her breath. This was really shaping into a wonderful day, she thought sarcastically. Swallowing her angst over her rotten luck, Lauren restarted her car and began to drive home.

As Lauren began to turn the corner leading to her street, her cell phone rang. She hit the speaker button, and was greeted by her friend Aleis.

"Hey Lauren, what are you up to right now?"

"Nothing much" Lauren answered absent mindedly. "Just on my way home. Why?"

Aleis sighed. "There's a party going on at Josh Anderson's house. You wanna come?"

Lauren grinned. It had been a while since she had been out. Maybe this was just what she needed. "Sure sounds like fun. Tell Josh I'm on my way down there now."

Lauren hung up the phone and began driving in the direction of Josh's house. It took her about thirty minutes to get down there, so by the time that she arrived almost everyone was already there. She could see the lights were on inside the house and that there did not seem to be any shortage of partygoers there. Heaving a sigh, Lauren stepped out of her car and walked up the paved way to the front door.

She stopped before ringing the doorbell to critique her appearance, and finding nothing out of place she pressed the white button in. It took about five minute for some one to answer the door. When she heard the clicking of the doorknob, Lauren pressed her lips together in anticipation. When the door opened, Lauren was greeted to the sight of her crush Josh McLanders wearing a lampshade upon his head.

Josh was about 5'10, with brown hair, blue eyes and much tanned skin. "Hey Lauren" Josh slurred giddily. "Come on in and join the party." Josh was not a very big drinker by nature, but from the sound of his voice and his choice in head gear it would appear that he had been enjoying the party for a while now.

When Lauren walked into the house, she saw that most of her friends were indeed there. Bobby, Jane, Max, and Alies. "Hey what's going on?" asked Lauren.

Jane, a short yet very voluptuous blond, turned to answer her. "Nothing much yet" she sighed disappointedly. "Oh!" she grinned. "We were just about to play spin the bottle."

She walked up beside Lauren and elbowed her is the ribs playfully. "Bobby goes first you know."

Lauren grimaced. Jane was always trying to play matchmaker.

Six of them sat down in a circle: Jane, Max, Alies, Josh, Bobby and Lauren. "Alright Bobby remember its your turn." Jane teased playfully.

Josh blushed but took the empty bottle out of Jane's teasing hands, then spun it on the floor in the middle of their makeshift circle. It landed on Lauren. A secretive smile spread across Josh's face. He lifted himself up onto his knees in front of Lauren, then slowly moved in to plant a long searing kiss on her pink lips. Bobby's lips moved eagerly against Lauren's, his tounge slowly grazing across her lips. The kiss was long and soft, soon Lauren found that a warm burning feeling was slowly growing in her belly and that she was quickly in need of breath. She reflexively opened her mouth to gasp for air. As soon as her lips parted, Bobby slowly slid his tounge into her hot mouth.

As their mouths moved together, Lauren found herself losing balance. Without thinking she braced herself up by placing her palms upon Bobby's shoulders. His muscles quickly tensed at the sudden contact, and a sharp soft gasp escaped his lips. When they could no longer continue with their heated exchange, the two broke apart and gazed at each other though half lidded eyes.

The party lasted for another four hours before it was time for it to be over. Most of the people who had attended the party had decided to spend the night. The idea of sleeping on Josh's hide-a-bed was not exactly the most appealing thing that Lauren had thought of in the past few hours. She quickly made her goodbyes, and made her way out of the party.

As Lauren dove down the road, she kept noticing a strange green mist that was slowly blanketing the black concrete. She was beginning to regret her decision to take the short-cut through the wooded area that lead to her home. This path had been practically abandoned since Lauren could remember. It had always been the subject of many local ghost stories, and in truth Lauren had always done her best to avoid the route, even though she had never truly believed those stories.

Though she must admit that on this particular night, the path was just a little bit more unsettling and just that much more foreboding than it had appeared in nights past. Lauren continued to drive along, carefully keeping her eyes open for any unexpected movements. Suddenly, Lauren saw a bright flash of light right in front of her. The light moved past her windshield and into some of the overgrowth off the beaten path.

Lauren sat in her car stunned. She could not explain what had just happened. She sat there in stunned silence trying to discern what she had just seen. After lolling over the possible explanations as to what it was that she had just seen, her curiosity finally got the best of her, and she exited her car to walk to the direction that the light had traveled.

When she got there, she found a pool of sparkling green liquid centered between clusters of bushes. It seemed too beautiful; Lauren just had to touch it. She slowly put her hand in the liquid, and found it to be pleasantly warm. As Lauren stirred her hand around in the pool, the mist began to slowly envelope her. She did not notice it though, because she was so transfixed by the sparkling water.

Soon she began to tire. Her eyelids began to flutter, and her head began to drop. As she closed her eyes, a distant thought began to enter her mind. "I'm fading away."

Authors Note: Ok I that's not a lot. I'll write more later. Please give me reviews, so I can post more of my story.


	2. Ch 3

Ch. 2: A Close Call

Authors note: I do not own DragonLance. Please don't sue.

There was a knock at the door at about three a.m. on Daniel and Sara Gaylord's door. Mr. Gaylord rushed to the door, quickly throwing it open. Standing outside the door was an officer with a very stern, yet solemn look on his face.

"Mr. Gaylord?" said the officer.

"Yes" said Mr. Gaylord anxiously.

"We found your daughter's car in the woods on Kriplin Road." The officer breathed, "Has your daughter expressed any problems she's been having lately?"

Mr. Gaylord shook his head vehemently. "No. She is very well liked, and she would have told me if she had any problems at school."

The police officer raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Are you sure? Sometimes kids try to keep their personal problems from their families."

Mr. Gaylord replied, "You don't know my daughter. She wouldn't hide something like that from us."

"Of course sir. We'll do everything we can to find your daughter."

"Thank you"

Lauren awoke with a start, when she felt the cold splash of icy water on her face.

"Wake up wench" said a rough sounding voice. Lauren looked up to see a towering, well-built man standing over her. He had long brown greasy hair, biddy green eyes, and tan leathery skin. "I said wake up!" Lauren's eyes widened in terror, as his big hand came down to painfully grip her shoulders. He then brutally pulled her to her feet.

"What's going on?" Lauren looked around frightened and shaking.

The ugly man laughed. "It appears, my dear that you are to be our new servant girl. It seems that we broke our previous one." This remark was followed by roars of laughter from the other men, which sent chills down Lauren's spine.

One of the men grabbed her arm, and then whispered, "Be smart, as long as you do what they say, no harm will come to you."

"Who are you?" Lauren whispered fearfully.

The man looked at her with pity. "My dear, we are the Sari Bandits. And you are our prisoner."

Lauren's eyes filled with terror as they tied her hands up and threw her onto the back on one of the men's horse.

They traveled for what seemed like days. Lauren was usually unconscious most of the time. When she finally awoke, she found herself tied to a wooden pole. She looked down to see that her new red dress was torn, and was barely hanging on her by a strap. She had dirt, cuts, and bruises covering her body. She stood there too dazed to think, until the sound of rusting in, what she now realized was a tent, caught her attention. "Why are you doing this?" she pleaded to the other person.

"Huh? Oh it's you." He said. "What do you want?"

Lauren looked at him dumbfounded. What did he think she wanted? "Please let me go." She pleaded.

The man sneered at her. "What do you take me for, woman?" He eyed her coolly, and then a sudden leer appeared on his face. "Or perhaps your ropes are too tight. Mighten you be grateful to me for relieving you of them?" He bent down to his boot, slid his hand in and slowly pulled out knife.

It was a cruel looking blade. Crooked and long, it gleamed as he brought it to his face. He smiled sadistically as he slid the flat of the blade down his bearded cheek. He stood and walked over to where Lauren was tied. When he stood in front of Lauren, he looked down at her with a smile that was meant to tell her that he was powerful and she was nothing.

Lauren gagged, as he towered over her. She knew what he was planning to do to her, and she knew that there was nothing that she could do to stop him. "Please don't…" He laughed cruelly as he dropped to his knees and pulled her under him. "No" Lauren stared at her tormenter in horror of what he was about to do, she gagged a second time feeling bile fill her mouth. She vomited. The man looked down at her in disgust. "Don't hurt me!!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"Harker! Get out here now!" The command came, as if it were an answer from heaven to her pitiful pleas.

The man harrumphed annoyed at the interruption, but pulled himself off of her and rose to his feet. He looked down at her disappointedly. "Maybe next time" he said it so casually, like he was rescheduling a date. He put his knife back into his belt, turned around, and walked out of the tent. Lauren breathed a sigh of relief, once she was certain that he was gone. She then pulled her knees up to her chin and began to sob.


End file.
